Welcome to the Minecraft PC Wiki
This is about the computer version of Minecraft, a game where you create your own world or strive to survive amid the creatures of the night. Have fun helping us edit and learning about Minecraft! If you wish to discuss someone or yourself becoming an admin, click on the link. If you are new, please visit the rules page. We currently have active users, edits, canon articles, and total pages (including templates, categories, etc.). This wiki is part of The Minecraft Wiki Network Enter the page title in the box, then click Create new article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article |-| New Pages= |-| Activity Feed= |-| Twitter= |-| Latest Blogposts= *If you have a question, e-mail us at mccwiki1@gmail.com. We're happy to respond! *Also check out our Twitter (look in the tabber), Facebook, OpenAppMkt (we have a web app) and YouTube. Honeyfern081501, TornadoPhotographer, CaveDiamondCarrot, Cheif Spiritstone, Jeff16306, Dblcut3, Brackenfern04, SilverHexxitFights Minecraft, created by the Swedish company Mojang AB, is a massive sandbox game available for download. It has three modes: Creative, where you can do whatever you want, Survival, where you must gather resources, thrive, and survive mobs, and Hardcore, which is just like Survival except you have one life only. This wiki needs more editors to help it expand. If you enjoy using this wiki as a reference, you'll just as much enjoy editing it! Make a new account . New project! We plan to make this wiki support multi-languages, and we're started with Spanish. Just make a new page with /sp after the name of the item/block. Then add the top of the page. What is Your Favorite Feature That Came Out in the Halloween Update? New block types (Glowstone, Netherrack, Soul Sand, Pumpkins, Jack-O-Lanterns, Portals) Craftable Jack-O-Lanterns, and the ability to wear pumpkins Craftable clock Biomes Fishing using fishing rods 2 new mobs (Ghasts, and Zombie Pigmen) New sounds and music On this wiki, each month has a special theme. October is Halloween Update Month! Don't be shy about chatting avidly about the Nether, Zombie Pigmen, Fishing, or anything else released in Minecraft's first major update in Alpha as we reach the spookiest season of the year! There is also a vote for the November background of the wiki! Post pictures on the forums, an admin's Message Wall, or at mccwiki1@gmail.com. Check out the Calendar for 2013 to learn the theme of November. What's your favorite feature introduced by 1.7.2? What's your favorite 1.7 feature? Witches can now spawn in darkness Birch Wood's retexturing Red Sand Packed Ice Podzol Stained Glass Acacias Dark Oaks Savannas Ice Plains Spikes Biomes Flower Forests Snowless Taigas Mega Taigas Birch Forests Roofed Forests Sunflower Plains Deep Oceans New Spruce Tree growing system Biome transition system Less "black spots" in terrain /summon command *Feb. 11, 2013: Wiki founded by Honeyfern081501 *Aug. 11, 2013: Now with 13 users, six of them admins or chat mods, this wiki reaches its half year anniversary! We are planning to set up a wiki server! What gamemode should it be? Remember, Peaceful means that no mobs can spawn. What should our server's gamemode be? Peaceful PvP Survival PvP Survival Non PvP Survival Peaceful Non PvP Survival Peaceful Survival Peaceful Creative Non-Peaceful Creative hitcounter Category:Main Page Category:Wiki Management